


Protective older Brother.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Reares One shots [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would happened after Kate broke up with Reagan to be with Sophie and Oliver showed up in Gotham to go and talk to Kate. Would he chose to be a friend to her or chose to be a big brother to Reagan.
Relationships: Calamity/Original Male characters, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Reagan/Ares
Series: Reares One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772047
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Protective older Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my first Ares and Reagan one shot fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Crow Head Quarters. As Ares is walking off Reagan's sitting there thinking and realize's Kate's never going to break up Sophie or lose her chance with Sophie 

again. As she's sitting there thinking Mark walks up and sits down next to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks over at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: I'd ask if you're okay but i can are ready tell you're not.  
Reagan: I'm not.  
Mark: Let me ask you something?  
Reagan: Yeah sure.  
Mark: Do you really wanna get back together with Kate?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: I do. But then again Kate's made her choice and she chose to be with her bitch an ex.  
Mark: Yeah i know she did.  
Reagan: Mark i can't keep up this hope that she'll come around and break things off with Sophie again. Being with Sophie is something she's been wanting since she came 

back to Gotham and she told me as much when she broke up with me.  
Mark: So what you gonna do?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: I need to get out of Gotham for awhile kind of get my head on straight.

(He looks at her.)

Reagan: Okay i know how that just sounded.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Look Reagan i'm not gonna force you to stay here and have to watch Kate be with Sophie.   
Reagan: I know that. I just can't stay here and watch as Sophie continue to gloat that she's back together with Kate and enjoying as she does it. I mean thanks to her 

Julia left.

Mark: Yeah i know that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Mark i can't do it. I won't stay here and continue to be harassed by Sophie.  
Mark: You realize you have people here who are going to be here and help you out right?  
Reagan: I'm aware of that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: I just need to get away for awhile.  
Mark: Okay.

(She gets up and walks off as Mark remains sitting there thinking as someone walks up to him and sits down.)

Mark: I sure hope Sophie's happy about what she did.

(Mary looks at him and laughs.)

Mary: I hear ya.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mary: You know you could always Reagan out and go after the woman you want.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Too bad the woman i want is in love with someone else.

(He gets up and walks off as he walks off she knows he's talking about but doesn't bother to say anything given how close she is to this woman's bandmate. Over the 

next couple of weeks everyone is still trying get over the fact Reagan's left Gotham all because Sophie won't leave her alone. But then again when your ex's current 

girlfriend always throwing in your face that she's back together with the woman you're in love with it doesn't make wanting to stay in Gotham all that easy so when 

Reagan decided to leave Kate got annoyed because she's apart of the reason as why Reagan so when Oliver came to Gotham looking for Reagan but instead found Kate seeing 

her he walked over to her and punched her sending her to the floor seeing her go down Mary being the protective younger sister that she is rushed over to her and 

looked her over then got up and slapped Oliver getting his head to go to the side.)

Mary: The next time you lay a hand onto my sister Arrow or not i'll find away to make your life hell. 

(He looks at her and knows she will too.)

Oliver: She broke up my with my sister i was pissed off and because of her breaking up with her i haven't heard or seen Reagan in weeks.

(Mary looks at him.)

Mary: Yeah well thanks to you and your friends Alice nutcase bestfriend escaped from Arkham and helped Alice kill my mother.

(Oliver looks at her and can tell she's still pissed about that.)

Oliver: I.  
Mary: One difference between me and you Oliver.  
Oliver: What?  
Mary: At least you still have your mother.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say. As he's standing there Mark walks into the office with Luke and sees Kate on the floor and he rushes over to her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks up at him and he puts his hand out for her and she grabs it so he can help her up once she's up Mark looks her face over and helps her sit down.)

Mark: Someone wanna tell us what the hell is going on?  
Mary: Your friend here punched her.

(Mark looks over at Oliver and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Seriously Oliver?  
Oliver: I'm sorry are right i heard about what happened between her and Reagan and i lost it.  
Mark: So you thought let me punch her ex.

(Oliver looks off and knows Mark's even more annoyed with him then he was with Kate.)

Mark: I get it she broke Reagan's heart and we're all still very pissed off by that. But coming here and punching her isn't going to make what she did any easier.

(Oliver looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Kate: You're not the only one whose pissed by the choice i made.  
Oliver: Oh yeah who else?  
Kate: Me you dumb ass.  
Oliver: You're the one who made it.  
Kate: I realize that Oliver. But it doesn't mean i'm happy about it. She left because Sophie won't leave her alone.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I get it i'm the dumb ass that let her get away i'm also the dumb ass who picked the wrong woman.

(They all look at her and then look off.)

Kate: But i can't fix it.   
Oliver: Why the hell not?  
Kate: Because i have a girlfriend.  
Oliver: So dump the bitch.  
Kate: And how is breaking up with Sophie going to change the fact that Reagan isn't here anymore. I don't have the conntacts you and Mark have and there's noway in 

hell i'm calling in Ares to find her.

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I know i have no right to be jealous but i can't help it. In my opinion she stole my chance at getting Reagan back.

(Mark and Mary look at her and then look off annoyed.)

Mark: You know you could still have her all you have to do is kick Sophie to the damn curb.

(She looks at them and then looks off.)

Kate: I.  
Mark: You had your what if Kate. And if you're not happy with Sophie don't force yourself to remain in this relationship.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: No i get it. Sophie's the one who got away. I just hope you don't regret this choice if Reagan ever shows back up in Gotham and moves on with her life.

(Then he turns and walks off annoyed with her. A couple of days later over at the Hold up Mark walks in and heads up to the bar towards the bartender.)

Mark: Hey Lance what's up?  
Lance: There's someone here you might want to see.  
Mark: Who?  
Lance: She told me to keep it a secret.

(He looks at him and laughs as he turns to see who it is and laughs again.)

Mark: Get me a lime and soda.  
Lance: Sure thing.

(He walks off to go make Mark's drink. Seconds later he comes back and hands it to him then Mark pay's for it and walks off towards her as he gets to her he puts the 

glass down and smiles at her.)

Mark: Reagan Queen as i live and breath.

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Reagan: I know i was being really.  
Mark: Distant.  
Reagan: Kind of.  
Mark: It's are right.  
Reagan: Okay. I heard about what Oliver did.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Kate are right?  
Mark: She's fine. Just a bruised ego.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: So Mary tells me you're still hiding how you feel about a certain Evermoist member.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Mary Hamilton! Gotham's number one gossip teller.

(Reagan starts laughing then calms down.)

Reagan: She ran into me a couple of hours ago.  
Mark: Oh.  
Reagan: I was actually going to head to this club when she told me to come here.  
Mark: Why?  
Reagan: She said Kate wasn't going to be here so.  
Mark: Sounds fair. But i mean't.  
Reagan: Oh. I just wanted to check it out you know.  
Mark: I do know actually.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Anyway. So why haven't you told her?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Because she's still with her girlfriend and i'm not breaking them up. I'm not Sophie.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Sounds like a good idea.

(He looks at her and laughs as he sees someone walk in and then looks off.)

Mark: Don't look at the door.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Sophie!

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Reagan: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: I'm gonna go.

(She gets up to go but Mark stops her.)

Mark: Look you have as much of a right to be here as she does.  
Reagan: I know i do. I just don't feel like dealing with her. I mean i just got back i'm pretty sure Kate wouldn't be to happy with me if she found out i killed her 

girlfriend.

(Reagan walks around him and out of the bar as she walks out he looks down annoyed. Over the next couple of days Reagan's decided to stay in Gotham and spend time with 

her friends and continues to try and get Mark to tell Calamity how he feels about her but being the nice guy he is. Isn't going to do that because she has a girlfriend 

and he's not about to break up her relationship and he always adds in he's not Sophie which they all laugh at the more time he spends with Reagan the closer they get 

as friends and it makes Kate happy that Reagan's making friends even if they aren't together anymore. Mark needing another drink excuses himself and walks up to the 

counter and asks for another and the bartender nods his head at him as he sees someone he didn't think he'd see in Gotham again he walks over to her and sits down next 

to her.)

Mark: Hey stranger.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: Hi.  
Mark: What's going on with you?  
Ares: Nothing much. How are things over at Crow?  
Mark: Good. Julia's still gone.

(Ares looks at him and nods her head at him as the Bartender walks over to him and gives him his drink then walks off.)

Mark: I have a tap open.  
Ares: Oh.  
Mark: So what you doing back here?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Ares: I'm protection detail.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: On who?  
Ares: On a band you know so very well.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Evermoist!  
Ares: The very same.  
Mark: Who hired you?  
Ares: DJ Khaled. Their on his record label along with the Bellas.  
Mark: Oh wow. That's awesome.  
Ares: It is. So which member is it?  
Mark: What?  
Ares: The member you're in love with.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What makes you think i'm in love with one of them?  
Ares: The look on your face when i brought them up and then when i brought up the Bellas.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You know for a woman who was once a Mute you can ready people so damn well.  
Ares: It's one of my many many annoying talents.  
Mark: So i'm learning.

(She starts laughing.)

Ares: So which one is it?  
Mark: Their lead singer.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Ares: So why haven't you told her?  
Mark: Because she has a girlfriend who i respect way to much to ever screw up her relationship with her.  
Ares: You're one hell of a person Mark.  
Mark: I'm trying to be.  
Ares: Why's that?  
Mark: Because everyday i try to keep from telling her the harder it gets.

(She smiles at him.)

Ares: I was actually talking with Veracity a couple of days ago.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: And?  
Ares: Calamity and Beca broke up two months ago.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Wow. I didn't know that.  
Ares: And if you had?  
Mark: I still wouldn't of said anything right away.  
Ares: Why?  
Mark: She had just gone through a break up Ares. I'm not like some people who has to get into that woman's pants right away.

(She smiles at him.)

Ares: You have a lot of respect.  
Mark: I do. But than again now if i got after her.  
Ares: I know.  
Mark: Are they here?  
Ares: Yeah. Their all over there talking and joking around.  
Mark: Tour?  
Ares: Yup tomorrow night is the final show.  
Mark: Let me guess.  
Ares: Save the best for last right.  
Mark: Yeah. They playing here?  
Ares: Yup.   
Mark: You're the reason why their going to be ending the tour here aren't you?  
Ares: Maybe.  
Mark: I swear you and Mary would make one hell of a match making team.

(Ares starts laughing then calms down.)

Ares: I'm not going to make you tell her Mark.  
Mark: I know.  
Calamity: Tell me what?

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(Ares gets up and walks off seeing her walk off Mark laughs.)

Mark: I hate her.  
Calamity: Yeah she's mean. But she's one hell of a bodyguard.  
Mark: She is. Santino was very lucky to have her as one.  
Calamity: I'm sure. Anyway.   
Mark: I heard about you and Beca.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: Thanks.  
Mark: If you don't mind me asking.  
Calamity: Her ex showed back up and said all the right things.  
Mark: Jesse!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: How you doing?  
Calamity: So far i'm good.   
Mark: Are right. So he hasn't been?  
Calamity: Uh well he's tried but the girls have told him to think twice before he does anything.  
Mark: Good to know. Maybe you four could do something about Kate's girlfriend.  
Calamity: Sophie!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: What she doing?  
Mark: See Reagan over there.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Every chance she gets. She gloats that she has Kate back in her life and it makes Reagan feel bad.  
Calamity: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: We'll see what we can do.

(Mark smiles at her.)

Mark: Always good to hear.  
Calamity: It is. So what was it you wanted to tell me?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You know me to well.  
Calamity: I over heard what Ares said.  
Mark: Oh.  
Calamity: What's going on Mark.  
Mark: I'm not sure i should tell you.  
Calamity: Why not?  
Mark: Because you're one of my friend's ex and i don't normally date a friends ex.  
Calamity: Even if i was to tell you whatever feelings you have.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: That's one of the reasons we broke up.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Because of.  
Calamity: Yeah i mean Jesse coming in when he did didn't make matters any better.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: Well thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(She smiles at him.)

Calamity: I'm gonna go back to the other girls.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns to walk off but he grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing the other girls in the band look over at them and laugh. Then 

they pull away from each other.)

Calamity: Your place or mine?  
Mark: Mine.

(He pays for his drinks then they both quickly leave the bar Reagan seeing him leave with her starts laughing.)

Reagan: Oh boy.

(Then she looks over at Ares and gets up to go and talk to her. As she gets to her she sits down next to her.)

Reagan: How's it going?

(Ares laughs as she looks at her.)

Ares: Good. You?  
Reagan: I've been better.  
Ares: Sophie!  
Reagan: Sophie!

(Ares looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Ares: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: Don't be.   
Ares: I wouldn't be if she'd leave you alone.  
Reagan: Yeah well unless Kate's willing to do anything to stop her. Sophie's gonna keep coming after me.  
Ares: I hear ya.  
Reagan: Anyway. It's good to see you.  
Ares: You too.

(Reagan nods her head at her as she gets up to walk off Ares calls out to her.)

Ares: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Yeah.

(She stands up and walks over to her.)

Ares: Whenever you're ready to move let me know.

(Reagan smiles at her.)

Reagan: Why's that?  
Ares: I wanna be the first woman who gets to date you after.  
Reagan: Hey.

(She looks at her.)

Ares: I like you. A lot and i'm willing to help you out anyway i can.  
Reagan: Help me out with what?  
Ares: To help you keep from killing Sophie Moore.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Well thank you.  
Ares: You're welcome.  
Reagan: But you know what?  
Ares: What?  
Reagan: I think i'm ready to move on with my life.  
Ares: You think.  
Reagan: Over the last four weeks I've been back here in Gotham I've learned i can wait as long as i want for Kate to come to her sense about Sophie and break up with 

her to be with me. But she's not going to.

Ares: Doesn't seem like it.  
Reagan: I need to move on with my life and you have been there for me ever since i left Gotham you offered to take me in while i was in New York and then you left to 

well protect four smart asses.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: Are you saying what i think you're saying.  
Reagan: I'm ready to move on Ares. With you.

(Ares smiles at her as she grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Kate walks in and sees em kissing then walks off upset with herself 

for not breaking up with Sophie so that she can be with Reagan. But she's made her choice and has to deal with it because Reagan's moved on with her life and is going 

to be very happy with Ares weather she likes it or not. Then they pull away from each other.)

Reagan: I really like you and i wanna see where this goes.  
Ares: Okay. What you doing the day after tomorrow?  
Reagan: Nothing. Why you have in mind?  
Ares: Go out to dinner with me.  
Reagan: Okay you twisted my arm.

(Ares starts laughing as she kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Ares: Or what you doing right now?  
Reagan: Talking to you.  
Ares: Okay wise ass.

(She starts laughing as she grabs her in and kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Come on.

(They both leave the bar to go back to her place. Over the next several months both couples continue to grow closer for both couples after about five or six months of 

dating Reagan moved in with Ares and Calamity moved in with Mark who can't believe he finally got the woman he's been wanting for so long and couldn't be happier about 

it and the closer he grows to her the more annoyed Jesse gets that she's found someone else to be with. As far as Beca goes she's upset that she's moved but she's 

happy the person she moved on with is someone they both know and trust. As for Reagan and Ares the closer they get the more jealous Kate gets because she didn't want 

to end things with Sophie again so that she could be with Reagan again but as she sees how much more closer their getting she can't help but think how stupid she was 

picking Sophie over Reagan and starts feeling it even more when Kate Learns that Ares had gotten the chance to meet Reagan's family and they all loved her after 

meeting Reagan's family both her and Ares walked into the hold up to get some drinks as they walk up to the bar and order their drinks.)

Ares: I'm gonna run to the rest room.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as Mark walks up to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: So i heard a rumor that Ares got to meet the family.  
Reagan: She did.  
Mark: How mean was Oliver to our little former assassin?  
Reagan: He tried to play bad cop but she wasn't having it and told him to go sit on a nail.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: I'm gonna have to Calamity that one.  
Reagan: Oh you should of seen his face. It was priceless.  
Mark: Oh please tell Me Thea got a picture of it.  
Reagan: Oh she did.

(She grabs out her phone and shows him the picture which makes him laugh even more.)

Mark: Oh you should so send that Kara and Barry.  
Reagan: Are ready did. And they both laughed.  
Mark: Oh my god. Hey Babe.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(He tells her what Reagan told him and starts laughing he grabs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah that was just too funny.  
Mark: It was actually.

(They continue to talk and joke around as their talking and joking around Ares walks back up to them and Mark tells her that Reagan told them and she laughs.)

Ares: Yeah that look was funny.  
Mark: I actually wish we had been there.  
Reagan: I know right.

(They continue to talk through out the night as both couples talk and joke around Sophie walks in to see Kate and then looks over at the two couples. And gets annoyed. 

But she walks over to the bar Reagan not knowing Sophie walked in gets up to go and get another drink as she gets there she orders another one and the bartender nods 

his head at her and makes her drink seeing Reagan Sophie walks over to her and tries to start something but Reagan ignores and goes to grab her drink but Sophie grabs 

it up and moves it away from her.)

Reagan: Look i'm not here to try and steal Kate from you. I just came here with my girlfriend and my friends she's all your's Sophie get over yourself or you'll lose 

her all over again and it won't be my fault. It'll be your's.

(Reagan grabs her drink and walks off but doesn't get far as Sophie tackles her to the ground sending Reagan's drink across the floor as she lands she turns around and 

punches her sending her back Reagan quickly gets back up as the bartender rushes off towards Kate's office to go and get her over by Sophie and Reagan their both 

fighting as their fighting Reagan punches her sending her to the ground as she lands she gets back up and goes after Reagan again as they both hit the counter Reagan 

gets her barring's and shoves her off as Sophie punches her sending her head to the side. Up at Kate's office her bartender rushes in and tells her about the fight 

downstairs and she quickly rushes off with him down towards the main part of the bar over by Sophie and Reagan their still fighting as both Mark and Ares split them up 

once their split up Mark pushes Sophie back she goes to go after her again only to spin around when she hears Kate's voice behind her.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: I don't want to hear it. My office now. 

(Sophie walks around her and goes up to her office.)

Kate: Not one word.

(She continues on her way. Once she's out of ear shot she looks at Reagan.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay. Get her home and call Mary.  
Ares: Are right.

(They both walk off towards the door and leave for the night.)

Kate: Lance clean all of this up.  
Lance: Got it boss.  
Mark: I'll give him a hand.  
Kate: Thank you.

(He nods his head at her as she turns and walks off to go up and lay into Sophie.)

Lance: Mary worked so hard on this place too.  
Mark: She did.

(They get to work on cleaning up the bar along with Calamity. Up in Kate's office her and Sophie are in the middle of an argument with Sophie coming up with every 

excuse in the book as to why she went after Reagan again and when Kate won't buy any of them she looks off annoyed.)

Sophie: I'm sorry.  
Kate: Tell that to Reagan.  
Sophie: I.  
Kate: I swear Sophie everytime she's around you go after her to see if she'll do something so that you can get my father to throw her into a cell and throw away the 

fucken key?  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: I've had it Sophie. Either start getting a long with Reagan or we're through.  
Sophie: Babe.  
Kate: I mean it Sophie. I made my choice when i picked you over her. She knows that. And with the way you're treating her you're really starting to make me regret 

choosing you.

(Sophie looks at her and then walks off.)

Kate: Oh okay do what you always do when we have fights run off.  
Sophie: What the hell do you want me to do?  
Kate: To finish out a fight with me for once.  
Sophie: Why so you can just go to your dad the next day and tell him i went after Reagan again.  
Kate: That wasn't me. I don't know who told him about that time but it wasn't me.  
Sophie: Yeah right.

(Then she opens the door and walks out of the office which annoys Kate to no end. But she's done arguing with her and plans to finally end things with them for good 

the next time she sees her. A couple of hours later over at Ares and Reagan's place shortly after Mary left Ares put Reagan to bed and then went to the couch and sat 

down as she sat down she put her head back annoyed with Kate's girlfriend for what she did to Reagan. Later that night she's asleep next to Reagan who wakes up and 

looks at her then smiles at her as she's looking at her she smiles at then she lies back down and looks up at the ceiling thinks about for the first time in seven 

months about Kate and how pissed off she looked tonight while Sophie was trying to get to her again and Reagan can't help but wonder if Kate's going break up with 

Sophie to try and get her back when she's with someone else. That very someone else just happens to be someone she's fallen in love with and isn't ready to give her up 

but she's trying to keep positive thoughts going because she really doesn't want to lose Ares. But she also doesn't want to lose Kate but she knows after her and Sophie 

had gotten back together Reagan knew she had are ready lost her. So she looks at the woman next to her and smiles at her as she kisses her head then pulls away from it 

as she falls asleep for the rest of the night as she falls asleep she hopes if Kate does Break up with Sophie that Sophie doesn't do something that could cost Reagan 

the woman she loves and that woman just happens to be lying next to her. So as she falls asleep Reagan smiles to herself because for once she's finally happy and no 

one not even Sophie is going to get in the way of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot because it was a little weird to type of a fanfic on Reagan and Ares but it was fun. But as far as the next one which will be called Ares Vs Kate. Do you think i should put Kate with Kara and make it Superbat pairing or put her back with Julia let me know down in the comments below. Also i'm a little pissed off that their getting raid of Kate and bringing in someone else to wear the suit. I'm sorry if none of you have heard this yet. But it's true there's going to be a new character in the Batwoman suit i think they said the characters name is Ryan Wilder who the hell that is. Anyway enough of the rant. Feel free to let me know down the comments below what you think of this.


End file.
